<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrien's New Family by JacoMoss81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933631">Adrien's New Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81'>JacoMoss81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien gets the love he needs, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CPS removes Adrien from Gabriel care and is send to live with a loving family and their teenage Daughter. What will Adrien make of his new life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was in his room playing the piano alone. He wanted to go out and spend time with his friends but his Father forbid him and told him to practice more time on the piano because he was only 95%; perfect and only 100% will do for Gabriel Agreste.<br/>
Adrien stopped playing and moaned "Father never wanted me to have friends. He doesn't like me going to school, I can never be myself around him or my friends because it will get back to my Father. He doesn't care about me".</p><p>Plaggs heart broke for his chosen as Adrien was a 'Special Holder' who used his Miraculous to escape his life to feel real.<br/>
"It will be okay" Plagg said in a clam smooth way as he flew to his face "You will be able to see your friends on Monday"<br/>
"I know Plagg but I was really looking forward to spending time with my friends and with Ma" Adrien paused<br/>
"Where you going to say Marinette's name?" Plagg asked in a jokey matter.<br/>
"Well I was .... Yeah you got me I was looking forward to spending time with Marinette?"<br/>
"Ha,ha I knew it"<br/>
"it's just a small crush"<br/>
Adrien always had feelings for Marinette but pushed them to the back because of his love for Ladybug also he through that Marinette was in love with Luka and was very shocked when Marinette and Luka broke up only 3 months of dating. </p><p>His Relationship with Kagami lasted for 5 months before Kagami ended it because she knew Adrien wasn't ready and also Kagami was realising a lot more about her sexually. </p><p>Adrien pulled out his Lucky Charm bracelet. He smiled knowing that there was someone there for him Marinette Dupain-Cheng. </p><p>Suddenly loud voices broke Adrien from his train of through.<br/>
He rushed out of his bedroom where he and The Gorilla saw Gabriel yelling at 3 unknown people<br/>
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ADRIEN ISN'T SAFE HERE WITH ME?"<br/>
"What going on?" asked Adrien </p><p>A woman in her mid 30s turned to Adrien "Adrien Agreste my name is Sally Pond. I work for Child Protected Services, you will be coming with us"<br/>
Adrien was shocked "Can you tell me why?"<br/>
"We will tell you back at our office"<br/>
"Can I pack a bag?" </p><p>"I'll come and help you" </p><p>5 minutes later Adrien and Sally came down holding a 2 huge duffel bags.<br/>
"Adrien please your my son. Don't leave theres still important photoshoots to do"<br/>
Adrien said nothing and went into the car heading to CPS Office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: First chapter done and short but it's setting up for longer chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whats Going On?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien wants to know what is going on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning Character Death (Only temporally)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was in a nice small office nothing like his Fathers (Cold, grey and unkind) but more like being in the Dupain-Cheng bakery (Loving, sweet and friendly) </p><p>Adrien looked around the room and noticed the walls were painted bright blue with a number of cat posters a desk in the middle with a computer and other staff you will see on a desk and also a Spider Man Comic Book. </p><p>Adrien picked up the comic book and open the first page when the door opened and a woman in her 70s came in and closed the door behind her "Sorry for keeping you waiting" the woman sat in her chair "I see you found Spiderman" </p><p>"Oh I was just looking at it" Adrien put the comic down </p><p>"It's ok its for the kids to read. Now then I know you are wondering whats going on?" </p><p>Adrien nodded </p><p>"I will start off with my name I'm Sofia Pond, you met my Daughter earlier today" </p><p>"She was really nice" Adrien said he looks at Sofia "Whats going on?" </p><p>"We received an email from an unknown person, we have no idea who this person is and are doing everything to stay hidden but we do know that he or she wants to help" </p><p>"What did the email say?" </p><p>"It talked about how Gabriel doesn't let you interact with kids your age, forces you to do things you don't want and threatens that he will remove you form school and that just the start" </p><p>"So whats going to happen to me?" </p><p>"Well in 7 days theres going to be a hearing in which a jury will decided if Gabriel is fit to be a parent. During which you will be spending time with a nice family"</p><p>Adrien took a deep breath shocked that he was going to be living with unknown family. </p><p>Adrien was in a dark living room where Mr and Mrs and Daughter all hidden in the dark where telling him big news "Because we live on the other side of Paris you are going to the same school our Daughter goes to a super strict boarding school in the middle of nowhere" </p><p>"B-but I can't. I need to be here in Paris" </p><p>"Of corse dear" said Mrs "You only need to be in Paris because your Cat Noir" </p><p>Adrien gasped "We know" said Mr and "I am Hawk Moth" 
"NO, you can't." </p><p>Daughter then pulled Adrien close to her and pulled the ring of him and put it on her finger which cause Plagg to appear "What do I need to say to transform?" </p><p>"I'll never tell" Daughter clicked her fighters and Mrs pick up a hammer and broke Adrien's hands making him scream "Tell me" "It's Plagg Claws Out" </p><p>"Thank you, Plagg Claws Out" now transformed she looked at Adrien "I will find Ladybug, get super close to her so much that she wants to get into my pants then I will destroy her" </p><p>"YOU'RE NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS" Adrien yelled</p><p>"I already did" she then put her hand on his chest "Cataclysm" she said in pure evil in her voice which cause Adrien to be turned into dust but not before hearing the evil laugh of Mr,Mrs and Daughter.</p><p>"Now you don't need to worry" Sofia said bringing Adrien out of this throughs </p><p>"You will be happy to know that the Durand's are super nice people are here they are" </p><p>She stood up and opened the door where a Mr and Mrs Durand stood </p><p>"Sofia, it's so lovely to see you again", "You two" the two have a loving hug "Place still hasn't change" </p><p>Adrien saw the 3 grown ups talking he smiled knowing that they were not evil </p><p>"Adrien Agreste I want you to meet Jenna and Clive Durand"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Another chapter done and this is the last of the short chapters as the next one will be long as that is where it really begins as in the next chapter Adrien meets the Durand's we meet their Daughter, Adrien makes Pizza and we bring Marinette into the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Durand's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien spends his first night with the Durand's and we see what Marinette has been doing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien stood up and walked towards Jenna and Clive Durand. He puts his hands out "Mr and Mrs Durand. It's really nice to meet you" Adrien said while shaking Jenna and Clive's hand.<br/>
"It's really nice to meet you too Adrien and you don't need to worry about calling us Mr, Mrs, Sir or Madam. You don't need to be perfect"<br/>
"Really?" Adrien said with hope in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes"<br/>
That was all Adrien needed before he pulled himself onto Jenna giving a loving hug, tears coming down his face with the only sound being Adrien silence sobs.<br/>
"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. Its just Father would always tell me that I should keep my feelings to myself, that emotions are a form of weakness but in the few seconds you have been here, you have shown more kindness than my father ever as"</p><p>"Now you listen here" Clive said "It's okay to feel sad, angry. It's not a weakness but a part of being human and no one's perfect. I wasn't, my wife even Enid our daughter but that's okay because I love my family no matter what".</p><p>"Adrien pulled away from Jenna wiping his eyes "Thank you"</p><p>It's fair to say that Adrien really likes Jenna and Clive<br/>
They were both in their late 40s, white skin with brown hair, Jenna had long hair and green eyes and Clive was bald with brown eyes, both wearing normal everyday clothes.</p><p>"We just have a few more things to go over before everyone can go" Sofia said as she handed papers and a pen to Adrien, Jenna and Clive "Read through it and then sign at the bottom"<br/>
The plan was that Adrien would be spending a week at the Durand's with check ups to see how he was living with his new family while Gabriel was being looked into with a hearing planned for next Sunday.</p><p>-------------------------------------------DURAND HOME--------------------------------------------------<br/>
"Well here we are said Clive as he turned the key into the lock and open the door "Wow" said Adrien "Feel homey"<br/>
"That's the point of a home" said Jenna<br/>
"Mum, Dad is that you?" Enid called from the kitchen<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
Enid came out of the kitchen she was 17 years old with wavy hair wearing a blue tank top and red shirt "I'm guessing you're my new brother"<br/>
"Just for a week but hopefully longer" The two smiled and shake hands<br/>
"Not to be rude but you look like famous model Adrien Agreste"<br/>
"That's me. You're not going to go all crazy like my fans"<br/>
"No, couldn't care less about you being famous, Im your sister and I will protect you so if anyone hurts you, I will beat their fucking asses" </p><p>"Okay then" said Clive "Do I smell baking?"<br/>
"Homemade Chocolate Brownies"<br/>
Adrien and Clive's faces lit up<br/>
"Which you will be having for dessert"<br/>
There faces fell </p><p>"I'll show you to your room" Enid said as she lead Adrien upstairs "Just take your shoes off before you head upstairs"<br/>
Adrien took his shoes off then holding his bag followed Enid upstairs. He noticed pictures of the family on the wall "Is this your family?"<br/>
"Yes, if you want to I can show you the family album"<br/>
"That will be great"<br/>
Reaching the top of the stairs Adrien saw 4 rooms and another pair of stairs<br/>
"Okay so Bathroom is right next to us, then it's my room, then yours and My Dad Study and Mum and Dad bedroom and Bathroom upstarts"<br/>
Enid showed Adrien his bedroom "And this is your room"</p><p>Adrien went in and fell in love as this wasn't like his old bedroom and huge prison with all the gadgets a child could want but a loving place with a bed, books, Adrien knew he could spend a lot of time in here. "It's wonderful"</p><p>"I'll be in my room if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask" </p><p>Enid left, Adrien closed the door and sat on his bed, he opened his shirt to let him know that Plagg could come out.<br/>
"Nice place but they better have cheese"<br/>
"Really Plagg that all you care about"<br/>
"I care more than Cheese, like how are you holding up?"<br/>
"Truth be told, a lot better than I thought I would be, doesn't help that our relationship was getting worst" </p><p>----------------------------MARINETTE'S BEDROOM----------------------------------------------<br/>
Marinette Dupain-Cheng was meditating in her bedroom and in the 8 months since Miracle Queen a lot has changed.<br/>
Marinette hair was now down, or through she had in a ponytail<br/>
She and Luka dated for 3 Months before she broke up with him saying she needed to learn more about herself<br/>
She got the School Board to investigate when Lila got her expelled and won with Mr Damolces and Miss Bustier fired, Marinette was played a huge sum of money but Lila had run away and was on the run when looking at the CCTV cameras they saw Lila framing Marinette, smirking with she was almost Akumatized and earlier in the year when she took an akuma.<br/>
And most importantly is that her Friendship with Adrien Agreste is stronger than ever before so much that she wishes that it was like that at the beginning. If Marinette could, she would go back in time and tell her younger self off about her obsession with Adrien and how it was unhealthy and super wrong like stalker bad.</p><p>"I am one with myself, one with myself"<br/>
Suddenly Marinette's phone went off, she got up, picked up her phone and smiled when she saw Adrien was calling her on FaceTime. </p><p>"Hey Adrien"<br/>
"Hi Marinette, been to the gym again"<br/>
Marinette remembered she was wearing a sport bra "Oh yeah did 30 minutes on the salmon ladder and that's not your room"<br/>
"About that, you remember how you and Nino and about everyone expect Lila and Chloe would say that how Gabriel is treating you is wrong and is like abuse?"<br/>
Marinette nodded<br/>
"Well CPS got word from an unknown source that I wasn't safe in Gabriel's care so I was removed and now I will be spending the next week here"<br/>
"That's a lot to take in Adrien, have you told anyone else yet?"<br/>
"You're the first person and I will tell everyone else at school on Monday"<br/>
"Well at least tell Kagami or I will"<br/>
"I will but let's not talk about me, I want to hear all about your day" </p><p>-------------------40 MINUTES LATER-------------------------------------------<br/>
Enid knocked on Adrien door "Come in" she went in and saw Adrien on his phone laughing at something being said "I saying it's a true story"<br/>
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything"<br/>
"No, I'm just talking with Marinette"<br/>
Enid walked to Adrien where she saw on his phone was a teenage girl in a Sport Bra "You must be one of Adrien friends"<br/>
"Yes Marinette Dupain-Cheng nice to meet you"<br/>
"You two and if you wanted to then you can come over tomorrow, me and my Girlfriend have a study session but I know Adrien will be happy to have a friend over"<br/>
"I can have friends over?"<br/>
"Of course you can, I have friends over all the time"<br/>
"Luckily I am free as Sunday is a quiet day and my Mum is calling me to dinner, I'll call you later"<br/>
"Okay Bye"<br/>
"Bye"<br/>
Adrien looked at Enid who had a smirk "What"<br/>
"Nothing just seems like you have a crush on Marinette"<br/>
"Small crush which she can never know about"<br/>
"I won't tell but don't take too long otherwise some hot boy or girl may take her. Now come along we are going to make Pizza"</p><p>"First time in a kitchen"<br/>
Enid stopped in her track and turned around completely shocked out of her mind at what she just heard. "I'm sorry what?"<br/>
"I said it's my first time in a Kitchen"<br/>
"You have never been in a kitchen before, then how do your eat"<br/>
"I eat in the dining room where the food is brought to us by the chef"<br/>
"Alone?"<br/>
"Most times or though the few times he does appear it feels like your in an interrogation"<br/>
Adrien then got his phone out and showed a picture of the dining table that he took "That long"<br/>
"He sits at the other end, he controls the room and everything I eat as to be improve by him because of me being the face of Gabriel and the diets I was force on"<br/>
"So you never made any type of food?"<br/>
Adrien shook his head<br/>
"Well pizza is a great first step"</p><p>Entering the Kitchen Adrien saw 2 balls of dough as well as a number of ingredients like pizza sauce, mozzarella and cheddar. </p><p>Adrien was next to Enid he notice that Jenna and Clive already made their pizza's. They both had Pepperoni.<br/>
Enid then taught Adrien how to make a Pizza from rolling the dough to putting it in the oven. </p><p>Adrien took his first bite of his homemade Margherita pizza "Oh man this is amazing" he then stopped when he realise he was talking with his mouth fall "Sorry"<br/>
"It's ok" </p><p>They continued to eat when Jenna asked a question<br/>
"So what do you like doing" </p><p>"Hanging out with my friends, going to school, playing video games basely everything Gabriel hates, I like"<br/>
"You know if you want to bring your friends over you can"<br/>
"I can have friends over?"<br/>
"Of course you can"<br/>
"Can I bring my friend Marinette over for a sleepover?"<br/>
"If she wants too"<br/>
"Marinette the cute girl you have a crush on"<br/>
"Crush?"<br/>
"I have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng a girl in my class, who brave, witty, amazing, righteous, selfless, beautiful, talented, kind, curious and has adorable freckles"<br/>
Adrien ate another slice of pizza "Just worried if she accepts my feelings"</p><p>"Your worried she won't" Clive replied back<br/>
"Marinette is my best friend and she told me that being friends is the best thing that has ever happen to her but I betray her"<br/>
"Betray?" Enid was confused </p><p>"You heard about the Françoise Dupont High School scandal"<br/>
Everyone nodded<br/>
"Well it happen because of Lila Rossi a student who lied for a living about everyone and everything, I through it was because she was the new kid and wanted to be liked but then she got Marinette expelled and almost akumatized on purpose"<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"Marinette knew about her lies and Lila saw that as a threat as if people knew than she wouldn't be popular so she set to destroy her and I told her to take the high road as I through her lies her not hurting anyone but I didn't know she threaten Marinette to take her friends away and that she was also acting as a spy for my Father saying lies about my friends how they are bad influences and that she could make him take me out of school and back to being trapped in the mansion so I would be even more alone with the only friend a sexual predator who only wants to use me to be more famous"<br/>
"I knew about Lila's lies and didn't tell anyone because I had to maintain the Agreste image so my Father wouldn't take me out of school and stop me from seeing my friends"</p><p>The Durand's were shocked at what Adrien told them "Does Marinette know?"<br/>
"She knows and she understands" </p><p>After that it was back to Pizza and then Warm Chocolate Brownies with Vanilla Ice Cream. </p><p>They then watched Tangled before Adrien went to bed. </p><p>Turning his phone on he went to FaceTime to continue with his conversation with Marinette.<br/>
He got the shock of his life when he saw Marinette happily relaxing in a bubble bath<br/>
"Hey Adrien"<br/>
"Um H-hi Mar-Marinette" Adrien had a boner "Enjoying your bath?"<br/>
"Oh yeah, so relaxing, you can join me if you want too"<br/>
Adrien eyes shot out of his head<br/>
"Im joking"<br/>
"Of course and I can ask you something?"<br/>
"Of course" Marinette said with the cutest of smiles<br/>
"Do you want to have a sleepover tomorrow? I will send you the address and you can meet Enid my Sister"<br/>
"Sure"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So I finally got the next chapter out and as you can tell from reading it a lot as happen with the Durand's being introduce and we will learn more about them.<br/>With Marinette she is improving into a more better person she won't be the stalker Marinette we know from the show but someone who had to grow up because of what happens.<br/>I know Lila being wanted is something that hasn't been done before and she will appear but its more like a minor part.<br/>Lastly I don't know how many chapters this is going to be as The current plan is to take this story across 1 week with each chapter taking across a day but that might change if I struggled to think of anything to write. (The first 3 chapters take place on Saturday, the Next will take place on Sunday, then Monday and so on and so on.</p><p>Next Chapter sees Marinette meet the Durand's, we meet Enid Girlfriend Abby, we discover what Lila has been doing and Gabriel returns.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette meets The Durand's</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell went off and Enid came out of the kitchen and opened the form where her Girlfriend was holding a bunch of school books "Hey Sexy" she kissed Enid on the lips who kissed back.<br/>
"Anything cool happen since I last saw you at school" she says while taking off her shoes while Enid closes the door behind her.</p><p>Abigail Long of Abby as she likes to be called is a red head who wears a red leather jacket, purple t-shirt and blue jeans. </p><p>"We have a new member of the family"<br/>
Abby was halfway up the stairs at this point, holding onto the handrail she turned to Enid "You got yourself a Puppy. That's so cute, does it like to have its belly rub?"<br/>
'It walks on two legs and has perfect manners"<br/>
"Your Dad knocked up your Mum"<br/>
Enid rolled her eyes "Ha, ha very funny"<br/>
They made it to the top of the stairs when the bathroom door opened and out came Adrien Agreste in only a towel as he had finished his morning shower. He stopped when he saw his sister and an unknown girl staring back at him.<br/>
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just going to go to my room" Adrien ruses to his room and closes the door behind him.</p><p>Abby pulls Enid into her bedroom and puts the books on the bed "That's Adrien Agreste"<br/>
"I know"<br/>
"The Adrien Agreste was in your bathroom in a towel"<br/>
"You know the rumour that Gabriel Agreste is a shitty parent"<br/>
Abby nodded<br/>
"It's all true and CPS got word of it. So while their investigation is going on, Adrien is living with us"</p><p>Meanwhile in Adrien room Plagg was laughing at what Adrien told him. Adrien was now dressed and has his arms crossed his chest "It's not funny"<br/>
"Oh but it is" Plagg said laughing his ass off<br/>
Adrien walked past Plagg "What are you doing?"<br/>
"Apologising"</p><p>Adrien knocked on Enid's door. The two girls looked up from there studying to see Adrien with a cute smile "Can I come in?"<br/>
"Of course you can"</p><p>Adrien stepped into Enid bedroom and noticed it looked really nice "I wanted to apologising for earlier on"<br/>
"You don't have to apologising as you did nothing wrong" Enid said as she taps on her hand on the bed "Why don't you come and sit with us"<br/>
"Don't you two have to study?" Adrien asks confused as he remembered Enid telling him yesterday<br/>
"We do but something tell us that there's not going to be a lot of studying" Abby replied "By the way Im Abby Long, Enid's Girlfriend"<br/>
"Adrien Agreste, Enid's Sister" the two shake hands. </p><p>In the abandoned warehouse was Lila Rossi far from the popular person she was.<br/>
It started when the school board looked into Marinette being expelled and discovered footage of herself framing Marinette and what shocked her was her taking an akuma which turned her into Chameleon.<br/>
As soon as the footage was seen, Lila was put on the terror watch list and with Adrien filing sexual harassment clams, she became the most hated person in France, her Mum kicked her out and removed her diplomatic immunity.<br/>
Lila went on the run straight after and there was nowhere she could hide as wanted posters were everywhere meaning that wherever she went people would recognise her. </p><p>Looking at her phone she noticed that there was only 5% of battery left, moaning she knew she had find a way to recharge it, she then got a text from Gabriel telling her to meet him at their meeting stop about an important mission.  </p><p>Gabriel Agreste was annoyed as CPS removed Adrien from his home and put him with an unknown family that would destroy the perfect child that he needed as Agreste should only act in one way, his way. Also with CPS Agents looking into his partnering skills he had not chance to akumatized anyone and he felt strong negative emotions but couldn't go into his lair and use the akumas to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous to bring his wife back and reboot the world into his liking. </p><p>The CPS officer left and Gabriel looked at the painting of his wife when he had a thorough, he needed to know who Adrien's new family was and the only way he knew what to do is the same way knowing Adrien is doing Lila Rossi. He sends a text to her.</p><p>Lila sat on the park bench she had a grey hoodie over her so she wouldn't be recognise when Gabriel car pulled up from behind her, the window opened "Thank you for meeting me Lila"<br/>
"Of course Gabriel, what can I do for you?"<br/>
"Yesterday Child Protected Services removed Adrien from my care and put him with a Foster family"<br/>
"But that is terrible as they don't know how to raise Adrien, You know what is best for him and without you he won't be the person you want him to be. What do you want me to do?"<br/>
Gabriel smirked as he knew Lila was the perfect person for the job "I want you to keep tabs on Adrien and his new family, find anything that can be seen as a bad influences tell me"<br/>
"It will be done" </p><p>Marinette stood in front of the Durand home "Hope this is the right place", Tikki poke her head on of Marinette purse "Adrien gave you the address"<br/>
"Your right" Marinette took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.<br/>
She heard running followed by "I'll get it" the door opened and Adrien was there with a huge smile "Marinette" he gave her a hug "Careful, Im hands are full"<br/>
Adrien noticed a box which had the bakery logo "Is that?" Marinette nodded </p><p>Adrien brought Marinette into the kitchen where Clive and Jenna were having their lunch "Clive, Jenna, this is Marinette" Marinette waves back "Hello"</p><p>They shake hands and Marinette hands over the baked goods before Adrien takes Marinette to Enid. </p><p>Abby was completely shocked when she met Adrien's friend "You design Jagged Stone album cover for Rock Giant"<br/>
"Really?" said Enid "Oh yes and his Eiffel Tower Sunglasses"<br/>
"Is it true that Jagged as a crocodile?"<br/>
"it is true, his name is Fang who acts like a dog but I want to know about you two"</p><p>"Well I'm Enid Durand, I'm 17 years old, I like swimming, hanging out with my friends, girlfriend. Im openly Bisexual and so on and so on"<br/>
"I'm Enid girlfriend Abby Long, a proud Lesbian who enjoys martial arts, being there for my siblings and getting fingered by Enid"<br/>
"Seriously Abs" Enid rolled her eyes "It's a good job I love you"<br/>
"And that why we are masters of the bedroom"<br/>
"Masters of the bedroom?" Marinette said smirking </p><p>"Hot, beautiful, streamy, girl on girl sex. In fact the bed still as our lift over cum from a few days ago"<br/>
Marinette and Adrien shot off the bed and race out of the room leaving Enid and Abby alone<br/>
"There is something really wrong with you" Enid said as she kisses Abby on the cheek "I know" she replied<br/>
"Think I'm going to finger you" </p><p>That afternoon Adrien, Marinette, Enid and Abby took an afternoon walk around Paris, they happily walked when Abby seem to noticed that they were being followed<br/>
"Don't make any reactions" Abby whispered "But I believe we are being followed"<br/>
Adrien, Marinette and Enid followed Abby into an alleyway where they waited. </p><p>The person following them was Lila Rossi on orders from Gabriel Agreste who had given her a mission to find out anything about Adrien new family, she saw Adrien with that annoying goody two shoes Marinette Dupain-Cheng along with two unknown girls all laughing, smiling having lunch at a burger restaurant where Adrien Agreste should never be seen. She took a photo of Adrien eating a burger and sent it to Gabriel.<br/>
She followed them more before seeing them turn into an alleyway, following them she noticed no one there then she was pushed up the wall.<br/>
"You were right Babe" Enid said, coming out from behind the bin with Adrien and Marinette behind her, all looking super angry.</p><p>"Adrien thank god you're here said Lila "This crazy bitch is trying to attack me"<br/>
"She's my future Sister in law"<br/>
"What<br/>
"Bro we haven't proposal yet"<br/>
"Lila give me one good reason why I should call the cops on you" Adrien said with venom in his voice  </p><p>Abby pushed Lila down and pushed her thumb into her shoulder maker her scream "Trust me, the grown ups will be ten times worst"<br/>
"Y-your Father" Adrien eyes shot up "He ask me to look into your new family"<br/>
"UnFUCKINGbeatable, Gabriel is using Lila to find one bad thing about The Durand's which he can then use to prove why I can't be with them" </p><p>"Would Gabriel shoot to that low?" Enid asked<br/>
"He banned Adrien best friend from his house because he wanted Adrien to have a Birthday Party"<br/>
"Everybody knows how Lila is a wanted terrorist. So why would Gabriel Agreste ask for her help?" Enid asked as she was angry as Adrien's Father was working with a terrorist<br/>
Everyone looked at Lila "Abby get Lila to talk"<br/>
"Ready to feel a world of pain?"<br/>
Suddenly red and blue lights appeared and a police car appeared and 2 cops came out and arrested her, pushing her into the back of the car, even though she was kicking and screaming. </p><p>"So that was Lila Rossi" said Enid<br/>
"Yep, the liar which almost destroyed my life"<br/>
"What did she do?" asked Abby<br/>
"Got me expelled from school for 3 crimes I didn't commit and was almost akumatized along with my Mum, Rose, Juleka, Bustier and Damocles"<br/>
"What were the crimes?"<br/>
"Having exam test answers in my bag, pushing her down the stars and stealing her Grandmother's necklace and keeping in my locker"<br/>
"Did you get a say"<br/>
"Nope"<br/>
"Lila's Mom is or was a diplomat for the Italian embassy so he didn't want to waste her time also if your parent was a high ranking member of politics then you can get away with anything"<br/>
"It's why Chloe Bourgeois the Mayor's daughter was able to get away with years of bullying" </p><p>At Gabriel Manson, Gabriel was pissed as he learned Lila was arrested meaning no one was there to keep Adrien in check as his Bodyguard had handed in his papers to resign and was going to give evidence for Adrien meaning he was done, there was no way he would ever have Adrien after he used a terrorist to help. </p><p>That night in Enid room everyone was in their Pjs sitting on the floor playing truth or dare.<br/>
"Ok Enid, Truth or Dare" Adrien asked his Sister<br/>
"Truth"<br/>
"Tell me about your first kiss"<br/>
"My school was doing Snow White and I played Snow White and got kissed by a boy in the class below me, don't remember his name it was 10 years ago" </p><p>"Marinette Truth or Dare"<br/>
"Dare"<br/>
"Tell us your deepest secret"<br/>
"I've got a really good one it happen 3 months ago shortly after Kagami broke up with you and we have hanging out and talking and we kissed"<br/>
"You kissed my Girlfriend?"<br/>
"She kissed me and you two had already broken up"</p><p>"Jealous?" said Enid who had her lap on Abby<br/>
"No just curious, didn't know about your sexually"<br/>
"Early days of liking boys and girls"<br/>
"Oh yeah high five" Enid high fives Marinette<br/>
"So" said Adrien "Just a kiss"<br/>
"It only lasted 20 seconds then we fingered each other" </p><p>After a few more turns Jenna came in and told Adrien and Marinette to go to bed as it was getting late, so they brushed their teeth then went to bed. </p><p>Adrien was wide awake, on his side looking at Marinette who was fast asleep.<br/>
"You know it's rude to stare at people"<br/>
"I'm not staring and how do you know, your sleeping"<br/>
"A Princess never reveals her secrets"<br/>
Adrien sat up "Pri-princess?"</p><p>Marinette sat on Adrien bed "I know you are Cat Noir"<br/>
"But"<br/>
"I also know you are in love with me"<br/>
"You are amazing and the most beautiful girl in the class"<br/>
Marinette kisses him on the lips then got on top of him, then took her top off<br/>
"You can suck them"<br/>
Adrien flip them both over so he was on top of her, he then removes his and the rest of Marinette pjs<br/>
"Are you ready to fuck your princess?"<br/>
"Are you?"<br/>
Adrien went in Marinette who each time called his name<br/>
"Adrien.... Adrien..... ADRIEN"</p><p>Adrien was brought out of his thoughts he saw Marinette in her sleeping bag looking at him<br/>
"Can't sleep"<br/>
"No"<br/>
"You will soon, just don't spend the night staring at me, we have to leave early so we can be at school on time and I have to pick up my school bag"<br/>
Adrien closed his eyes dreaming of a future with Marinette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have met Abby Long, Lila is done for and Adrien is thinking about Marinette in a sexual way.<br/>Lila won't appear in anymore chapters so sorry if anyone was looking forward to reading what she would be doing but is going to be mentioned. </p><p>Next Chapter: Adrien and Marinette arrive at school and everyone else finds out about whats been going on and an akuma attack.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Class finds out about Adrien plus Ladybug asks a new friend to help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn broke in Paris and an alarm clock went off in Adrien's room. Adrien turned it off sat up and yawned he notice it was 6:15am "Time for a brand new day" he whispered then he opened the curtains<br/>
"Adrien it's too damned early, go back to sleep" Marinette moaned while pulling the duvet cover to protect herself from the sunlight. </p><p>"Our train leaves in 75 minutes and there's shower and breakfast beforehand, I'm going to take a quick shower then you can" Adrien left to take his shower<br/>
"Tikki what time is it?"<br/>
"6:17" </p><p>"Babe you're alarm clock is going off" Abby said, Enid moaned and turned it off and turned to her side looking at her girlfriend "Morning sweetie", "It's too fucking early"<br/>
Enid giggles and kisses Abby on the lips. </p><p>Both girls were naked as they had sex the night before which mostly happens when either of them has a sleepover with each other on lazy days they like nothing better then spending as much time in bed happily having naked cuddling.<br/>
Since they could spend a little more time before getting up they had a nice cuddle with Abby rubbing Enid back "Someone in the shower", "Oh yeah and is that singing?"<br/>
Enid and Abby listened closely where they could hear Adrien singing Everybody by Backstreet Boys "Oh bless him, he can't sing"<br/>
"That's my Brother you're talking about" they then both laugh. </p><p>Adrien got out of the shower dried himself and open the door to see Marinette smirking and holding a towel "Everybody Yeah", "Please tell me that you didn't hear me singing" Adrien asked totally embarrassed "The walls are not that thick"<br/>
"Oh my god", "It okay and your a light sleeper which meant you didn't hear Enid and Abby having sex" </p><p>Just then Enid bedroom door burst opened to reveal an embarrassed Enid who had a blue dressing gown on "I'm so sorry, we were too loud"<br/>
Marinette peak her head inside Enid bedroom and saw Abby happily waving at her, she wave back "Well for starters, I can see your breasts, all of your clothes are on the floor and that looks like a double headed dildo" </p><p>7:15am Adrien and Marinette rushed to the train station to catch their train, they made it just in time a second later and they would have missed the train, they sat down in the last available seats as it was rush hour on a Monday. </p><p>Stepping out of the train station they raced to Marinette home, it had to be a quick visit as class started in only 5 minutes before class started.<br/>
Marinette raced through the bakery giving a quick hello and goodbye while Adrien had a small chat with Tom.</p><p>Alya was busy checking her phone "Come on Girl where are you?"<br/>
"Marinette running late again?" Nino asked, Alya nodded "I'm guessing Dude has a last minute photoshoot"<br/>
At that moment Adrien and Marinette came rushing in, completely out of breath and holding hands.<br/>
"Good to see both of you here" Mr French the school replacement teacher said<br/>
"Girl, you're holding hands with Adrien and you both arrived at the same time" Adrien and Marinette quickly let go of their hands </p><p>"You can talk during break as we do have lessons"<br/>
"I've got something really important to say" said Adrien<br/>
"Can it wait until break?" asked Mr French<br/>
"Its game changing"<br/>
"Fine"<br/>
"Great" Adrien stood in front of the class and clapped his hands to get everyone attention<br/>
"I've got some huge news to tell you that is going to change everything"<br/>
"Your Father is pulling you out of School"<br/>
"You're moving to another country"<br/>
"None of them"<br/>
Adrien looked at Marinette who nodded<br/>
"On Saturday Child Protective Services removed me from Gabriels care"<br/>
At that moment all hell broke loose with everyone wanting to know what Adrien meant luckily a very loud whistle brought the room to peace and quiet "Continue Adrien", "Thanks Mari, as I was saying, I am no longer in Gabriel care as he is a shitty parent who broke way too many child labor laws so I am now living with a loving family instead" </p><p>"The family really nice" Marinette butted in<br/>
"Girl you knew about this?"<br/>
"I told Marinette on Saturday and she had a sleepover last night"<br/>
"Dude why didn't you tell me, I'm your best bud?"<br/>
"I wanted to tell you in person"<br/>
"Oh okay"<br/>
Adrien then showed photos of his new family and told them that he can now have friends over which got loud cheers. Then it was time for lessons. </p><p>-------------------------------TIME SKIP-------------------------------------------<br/>
Cat Noir was send flying into a car by The Akuma who was floating his way towards him "Bring me your Miraculous" Cat Noir was too weak to move and would have been all over if Ladybug didn't appear and pick him up bride style and jumped to a safe place to stay.<br/>
Ladybug took Cat Noir to a safe place "Don't worry Kitty, I'll get help" </p><p>Enid and Abby were sitting by the Trocadero happily eating chips, Abby took two chips and stuck them in her mouth, placing each one on each side of the mouth "Hey Enid look, I'm a Walrus"<br/>
Enid giggles "You are such an idiot", Abby eats the chips "Yeah, but I'm your idiot" she then gives Enid a quick kiss on the lips. </p><p>Suddenly from the corner of Enid eyes she saw Ladybug flying to behind a pillar she quickly rush towards her with Abby close behind her<br/>
"Ladybug what seems to be the matter?" asked Enid<br/>
"Well I only need one of you so" Ladybug brought out a Miraculous Box "Enid Durand or Abby Long here is the Miraculous of the Fox which gives you the power of Illusion, once the job is done you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"<br/>
Both Enid and Abby stared at the box which was in Ladybugs hands "Have to hurry you up"<br/>
"Babe you should do it"<br/>
Enid looks at her girlfriend "Why me?"<br/>
"Because I know martial arts"<br/>
"If you know martial arts, then you should have the Miraculous"<br/>
"I would like too but maybe I can help you with this mask that I brought from the corner shop"<br/>
Enid took the box from Ladybug and opened it, she and Abby covered their eyes from the bright orange light to come face to face with Trixx the Kwami<br/>
"Hello my name is Trixx, your Kwami and which one of you is my new owner"<br/>
"That would be me" said Enid who puts the necklace on "Well then do you know what my powers are"<br/>
"Making illusions"<br/>
"Just say Trixx Let's Pounce"<br/>
"Trixx Let's Pounce" suddenly Trixx was pulled into the Miraculous changing Enid, tank top and trousers to an orange and white leather all in one suit.<br/>
"Babe you look Wicked"<br/>
"Orange looks good on me"<br/>
"What should I call you?"<br/>
"Foxy" </p><p>Cat Noir was dodging blasts from the Akuma, he hid behind a van "Where are you Bugaboo?"<br/>
"Not so good at hiding" Cat Noir looked up to see the Akuma on top of the car looking down at him, then the akuma was wrapped in yo-yo and threw the Akuma off the car.<br/>
Cat Noir looked up to see Ladybug, an unknown Fox Miraculous Hero and a girl wearing a blue mask.<br/>
"Nice for you to drop by" Cat Noir said walking towards the heroes "Cat Noir nice to meet you" Cat Noir kisses Foxy's hand "Foxy", "And you", "Im a mute I don't talk"<br/>
"I'll call you Mutey"<br/>
"Is he always like this?"<br/>
"All the time" </p><p>------------------------------------SKIP TO AFTER AKUMA BATTLE--------------------------------------------<br/>
"Trixx Let's Rest" Foxy became Enid Durand again "Thanks Ladybug" She hands the Miraculous to Ladybug who puts it away in her yo-yo.<br/>
"No worries and Bug Out" she swings away leaving Enid and Abby alone "Ladybug totally Marinette" said Abby who took a sip from an apple juice carton "Your right, how come no one has realise"<br/>
"Because everyone in Paris are dumb idiots"<br/>
"Same voice, same hair style"<br/>
"Marinette doesn't wear pigtails anymore"<br/>
"Same height"<br/>
"You know what this means?"<br/>
"If one of us gets akumatize then Hawk Moth and the world will know who Ladybug is"<br/>
"No Adrien is in love with Marinette which means that you and Ladybug are going to be future Sister in Laws"</p><p>Later that evening Ladybug and Cat Noir were relaxing on a roof, Ladybug handed Cat Noir a bottle of clear apple juice, Ladybug had her own "Cheers"<br/>
They both happily talked and talked about things in life "Shit its half 12 I should get going, see you at the next akuma My Lady" </p><p>Cat Noir landed in his bedroom "Claws Inn" he handed Plagg a piece of camembert but Plagg ate it but sense something was wrong and he was right as the bedroom light was turned on, Adrien gasped when he saw Enid Durand in his bedroom<br/>
"Hello Brother or should I say Cat Noir"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I know the akuma battle wasn't exciting but I not good at writing battles and can't think of good names which is why I didn't give the akuma a name.<br/>Also Alya already knows that she won't be Rena Rouge again after Miracle Queen and totally understands, she is trying to get an interview with Foxy for her Blog. </p><p>Next Chapter: Adrien deals with the cliffhanger and Marinette and Abby go clothes shopping.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Talking About The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien talks to Enid about his previous love for Ladybug while Marinette talks to Abby about her previous obsession with Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning there is Sexual Talk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was completely stunned as his sister just saw him detransforms from Cat Noir to Adrien Agreste.<br/>
Adrien being the dumb person he is decided to do the who Cat Noir?<br/>
"Who's Cat Noir?"</p><p>Enid huffed "I'm not an idiot"<br/>
Adrien opened his mouth<br/>
"And I'm not going to tell anyone" </p><p>"Oh thank god, its just that the previous guardian had this stupid rule that me and Ladybug had to give up our miraculous if anyone found out our identities" </p><p>Enid sat on Adrien bed, Adrien sat next to her "That the most stupidest thing I have ever heard, especially if that means that yours and Ladybug Miraculous will be in the hands of those who don't understand or know how to use it meaning that Hawk Moth can become more powerful beating them and destroying the world" </p><p>"Well thankfully Ladybug got rid of that rule when she became guardian"<br/>
"Quick question"<br/>
"Go ahead" </p><p>"Cat Noir is known for being in love with Ladybug but you love Marinette so what change?"<br/>
"Ladybug was the first person that I met when I became Cat Noir, I knew there was something special about her and when she gave that amazing speech to the people of Paris from the Eiffel Tower"<br/>
"I remember watching it at a friends house"<br/>
"That was the moment I fell in love with Ladybug" </p><p>"I'm guessing Ladybug didn't feel the same way"<br/>
"No I tried many times but she rejected me more than once saying she was in love with another boy. So I knew that I would never be with Ladybug so I had to move on and decided to move on with my fencing partner Kagami Tsurugi. It made sense as we got on really well and both Gabriel and her Mother were great friends and business partners, it seem like the perfect plan Adrien Agreste dating a famous fencer daughter, but it didn't work out due to Kagami wanting to go fast and me taking it slowly and with me being Cat Noir, being there for Ladybug after the whole Miracle Queen thing and my friendship with Marinette getting better so she broke up with me</p><p>"Is she okay?" Enid asked Adrien<br/>
"Kagami doing great, she found a girlfriend but her relationship with her Mother is officially over" Adrien said with sadness in his voice<br/>
Enid's left knee started to shake, Adrien noticed and put his hand on it "Are you okay?"<br/>
"It just makes me angry, me being a bi woman, she doesn't deserve this"<br/>
"I know what you mean, it's the 21st century and if my kids came out as gay, bi, trans etc I would be pound and love them as much as I loved them before.<br/>
"You will be a great Dad" Adrien blushed</p><p>"Kagami doing great, she living with her Girlfriend and her parents and is super happy"<br/>
"That's good to hear"<br/>
"If you want to, you and Kagami can meet up, she likes making friends"<br/>
"I'll like that very much"</p><p>-----------------------------------NEXT DAY-------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Students came out of the school gates, all happily talking happy that another day of learning is over.<br/>
Adrien was talking with the boys (Nino, Kim, Max, Ivan, Nathaniel and Marc) when Nino tapped Adrien on the shoulder "Dude who's that girl?"<br/>
Adrien saw the girl leaning by the lamp post "That's Abby Long, she dating my Sister"<br/>
"Ohhhhh" </p><p>Adrien waves to Abby who walks towards them, she and Adrien have a hug "Everyone I want you all to meet Abby Long"<br/>
Hands were shaken, "Didn't know you were coming"<br/>
"I'm meeting a friend and here she is"<br/>
"Hi Abby"<br/>
The boys turned to see Marinette happily talking towards Abby, they have a fist bump "We're going shopping"<br/>
"Shopping?"<br/>
"You know trying on clothes, talking things girls like to talk about etc,etc" Abby said to Adrien</p><p>----------------------------------SHOPPING CENTRE-------------------------------------------------<br/>
Marinette and Abby happily shopped until they dropped. They went into many clothes stores and tried on clothes, t-shirts, trousers you name it.<br/>
They were just about to leave the 10th store when Abby noticed a nice dress in fact (The one Ana de Armas is going to wear in No Time To Die) "Marinette, i'm going to try on this dress" Abby said, grabbing the dress and rushing to the changing room before Marinette could respond.<br/>
Marinette just rolled her eyes and looked at the dresses "Might me nice to pick one for myself" </p><p>In the changing room Abby had strip down to her underwear, she looked in the mirror she had a red lace push up bra and panties, Abby was always proud of her body and had no problem showing it off, she knew in an alternate reality she could be a lesbian porn star.<br/>
Abby then took her phone out of her trousers, took a selfie of herself, making sure to show her whole body off then said it to Enid. </p><p>Seconds later Enid replayed with a text that made Abby really horny she was going to reply when she heard Marinette calling her name, she peeked through the curtains to see Marinette, she then pulled Marinette in.<br/>
Marinette was for fair to say outrage as she was pulled into a changing room by a teenage girl in her underwear and was now pressed together with Abby Long.<br/>
Marinette pulled away "Seriously Abby. Do you want to give me a fucking heart attack and why are you in your underwear?"<br/>
"I'm going to put my dress on and you can put on your dress as well"<br/>
"I need you to turn around and close your eyes<br/>
"Why do I need to close my eyes?"<br/>
"Because I'm going to take my bra off and only Enid can see my tittes"<br/>
"Ok" Marinette closed her eyes, and turned around as if she didn't then she had seen Abby boobs from the mirror<br/>
Abby started to put her dress on "Can you help with the zipper"<br/>
Marinette walked behind Abby and pulled up the zipper on her dress "Looks nice on you"<br/>
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng are you flirting with me?" Abby asked in a jokey matter<br/>
"Why do you want to be"<br/>
Abby turns around and stars at Marinette, for a few seconds its complete silence then giggles before both girls are full on laughing<br/>
"You know your more than welcome to join me and Enid for a threesome"<br/>
All the colour drained from Marinette face "I'm joking"<br/>
"There is something very wrong with you know that"<br/>
"I know"<br/>
Marinette then put on her dress which was a red and black sequin dress with a see-through middle part<br/>
"Can't believe Ladybug tried on a dress in front of me"<br/>
"WHAT"<br/>
"SHIT"<br/>
Marinette pushed Abby up against the wall, there mouths only meters apart, Abby was starting to think that Marinette was going to kiss her<br/>
"Sooooo?"<br/>
"How did you find out" Marinette said her voice only a whisper<br/>
Abby and Marinette sat on the floor next to each other<br/>
"Me and Enid worked it out straight away, I mean your disguise is terrible as its just a mask and you and Ladybug have the same hair, voice, height and I am surprise no one has worked it out before"</p><p>"Well Plagg did say that people are dumb" Tikki says appearing from behind Marinette "By the way Im Tikki", "Nice to meet you Tikki, I'm Abby" the two shake hands </p><p>"So Im guessing theres more you want to know"<br/>
"So why didn't you and Cat Noir date?" </p><p>Out of all the questions for Abby to ask why did it have to be this question<br/>
"Simple really, I was in love with Adrien"<br/>
"Adrien Agreste"<br/>
"More like obsessed"<br/>
Abby looked at Marinette "Obsessed?"<br/>
"I had his whole schedule on my wall planner, stole his phone because I wanted to remove an embarrassing voice message where I called him hot staff, I stole Max place in a video game tournament because I wanted to play video games with Adrien, It's because of me Lila Rossi became more hated than Hawk Moth, I worked with my class bully to remove Adrien and Kagami during the premiere of that piece of shit movie, I told Jagged that Adrien would be the perfect person to play the guitar even through Luka is a 1000 times better at playing guitar than Adrien, I left my friends all on their own planting trees so I could sneak in to Adrien's boys only party,I deliberately tried to fail the friendship challenge with Kagami so she doesn't spend time with Adrien and the worst is when I saw Adrien and Kagami happily together and my jealousy got the better of me and it led me to leading Hawk Moth to the Guardian where he got the Miracle Box, turned Chloe to his side and that force him to learn all of my teammates identities, I became the new guardian, the previous guardian lost his memories which is what happens when you are no longer the guardian" </p><p>"So you are going to lose your memories?"<br/>
Marinette shake her head "Me and the other guardians have found a way to keep my memories if I ever have to give the title of Guardian"</p><p>"So how did you stop being so obsessed with Adrien?"<br/>
"Intervention"<br/>
"You must have been shocked"<br/>
"I was as everyone expect Adrien and Cat Noir was there and they told me that my obsession with Adrien was going out of hand and they were right"<br/>
"There was lots of crying but in the end I'm glad they did it as I went into therapy which is the best thing I have even done and now my bond with Adrien is stronger than ever"</p><p>"So you're not in love with Adrien" Abby said<br/>
"I still have feelings for him, there just had the back of my head"</p><p>"We should probably get change, we have been in here for a while"<br/>
Marinette was about to put the zipper down when Abby stopped her "Can I borrow your phone quickly"<br/>
Marinette pointed to her phone which was in her pile of clothes, Abby took her phone out and passed it to Marinette so she could unlock the code then passed it back to Abby to open the camera app "Smile" Marinette smiled. </p><p>Abby handed the phone back to Marinette "You should send it to Adrien"<br/>
Marinette just smiled<br/>
They got changed back into their normal clothes, paid for the dresses and left having a great day out. </p><p>--------------------------Next Day---------------------------<br/>
If you passed the Durand home you will hear loud noises but it's nothing to be worried about<br/>
In the living room Jenna, Clive, Tom, Sabine, Enid and Abby are giving their support to Adrien and Marinette who were going head to head in Ultimate Mecha Strike III<br/>
"Come on, come on, come on, come on"<br/>
Both Marinette and Adrien were in full on attack mode it was very close until "PLAYER 1 WINS"<br/>
"I'M THE WINNER" Adrien jumped in the air and did the James May dance<br/>
Marinette was completely shocked that she lost UMSIII "Might I've given my Brother some tips"<br/>
The sound of the door bell brought everyone back to their senses, Jenna got up and opened the door.<br/>
"Seem to be excitement in here" Sofia Pond said<br/>
"Adrien just beat his crush at a video game"<br/>
Sofia nodded "Can I come in"<br/>
"Of Course"<br/>
Sofia peeked into the living room "Can Adrien and Clive come and meet me in the Kitchen"<br/>
"Am I in trouble?"<br/>
"No we just need to work out what you're going to say at the hearing so the judge can make the final decision to see if the Durand's are the perfect family for you"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Sorry for the long wait as it was a long time thinking of what to write for this chapter.<br/>I hope that Marinette will own up to her mistakes as her crush on Adrien can be seen as an obsession and brings the worst out in her and if someone doesn't stop her then she is going to do something there is no going back on. </p><p>Also the Dance that Adrien did is this dance from Top Gear https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGWIFlDVv1M </p><p>Next Chapter: Adrien and Marinette spend time together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Adrienette Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien and Marinette have a fun day out at the fun fair</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place 2 days after the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was helping out at the bakery, it was quite busy but had died down.<br/>
Marinette saw a mother and her young son in the bakery. The boy was only 4 years old and was wearing a Carapace costume.</p><p>The boy was looking at the many types of treats "If I may the cupcakes are super nice and I heard a rumour that Carapace likes these cupcakes"<br/>
The boys face lift up "Mum I want the cupcakes","Ok then one Carapace cupcake please"<br/>
"Coming right up" Marinette put the cupcake in a paper bag before giving it to the boy "Thank you"<br/>
"Your welcome" </p><p>A short while later Marinette phone rung so she went outside to answer it "Hello"<br/>
"Marinette hi"<br/>
"Hey Adrien whats up"<br/>
"I was wondering if you wanted to hand out with me this afternoon as a fun fair"</p><p>Marinette poke her head in and yelled "Can I go with Adrien to the fun fair?"<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
"My Dad said yes" </p><p>---------------------Adrien's Bedroom---------------------------<br/>
Adrien put the phone away then looked at Enid and Abby "Well" said Enid "What did she say?"<br/>
A huge smile came across Adrien face "She said yes" </p><p>Enid and Abby looked at each other then gave Adrien a huge hug "My little brother got a date"<br/>
"It's not a date we just friends"<br/>
"Please tell me you're not going back to just a friend?" Plagg said who was laying on Adrien's bed<br/>
"Plagg, I still love Marinette"<br/>
Plagg did a sigh of relief </p><p>"Im sorry but I don't understand what's going on" said Abby<br/>
"It's simple really my owner was really confused about his feelings for Pigtails, he was so in love with Ladybug that any time any through he had feelings for Marinette he would say Marinette's just a friend" </p><p>---------------------Time Skip-------------------------------------<br/>
Marinette was sitting by her mirror brushing her hair she was wearing a red peplum crop top that she wanted to try on<br/>
"Ready for your date with Adrien?" asked Tikki who was taking a bite out of a cookie<br/>
Marinette rolled her eyes "It's not a date, we are just going as friends" </p><p>Tikki flew next to Marinette "I'm proud of you Marinette, being there for Adrien as his friend, you have change for the better in the last few months"<br/>
"Thanks Tikki and it was right for me to go therapy because if I didn't then I would have done something unforgiving"<br/>
"The good thing you learned from your mistakes"<br/>
"If only I could warn my younger self and be Adrien's friend from our first meeting" </p><p>"Marinette Adrien's here" Sabine calls "Coming Mum" </p><p>Adrien was happily talking with Tom and Sabine about his new family<br/>
"There really amazing and make me feel like a member of the family"<br/>
"That's amazing Adrien" said Tom<br/>
"It's amazing that your much happier now" said Sabine</p><p>"Hey Adrien"<br/>
Adrien looked at the stairs where Marinette was and his mind became the love background that you see in the show "W-wow M-marinette you look beautiful"<br/>
Marinette walk down the stairs towards Adrien "You don't look too bad yourself"<br/>
Adrien was wearing a new blue shirt and jacket that he brought a few days ago. </p><p>"So ready for the adventure of your life?"<br/>
"Of course I am Mr Durand"</p><p>------------------------------Fun Fair-----------------------------<br/>
Adrien was at the park where the fun fair was being held. He heard laughter and happiness in other words Gabriel's nightmare<br/>
"So first fun fair?" asked Marinette. Adrien nodded<br/>
Marinette held out her hand "What to step in together?" she asked with a cute smile which Adrien took her hand with a smile of his own and they went. </p><p>"So where first?' asked Marinette<br/>
"Um bumper cars" </p><p>They got into a green bumper car, put their seat belts on, then worked together on having fun bumping into other cars. It was weird for the others there to have your number car being hit with another bumper cars driven by Adrien Agreste.<br/>
Afterwards they got candy floss and hot dogs happily eating them along with other foods that Gabriel would never let Adrien see in a thousand years, they went on the Helter Skelter, Spinning Teacups they went on pretty much everything.</p><p>Adrien was in the toilet throwing up "Why do I feel so bad"<br/>
"That was happens when you eat too much" Marinette said learning outside<br/>
"These are all new foods I needed to try"<br/>
"Then don't eat then all at once and you need to take a dumb someone where else as its smells like vomit in here" </p><p>After giving Adrien some bottle water it was time to go home, walking hand in hand the two friends happily talked about everything that came to mind until an important question<br/>
"Are you ready for tomorrow?"<br/>
"The hearing in which it will be decided if I will be a Durand or Agreste for the rest of my life"<br/>
"You seem worried"<br/>
They had stopped walking and where a few meters from the shopping centre<br/>
"What if Gabriel has gotten to the judge and I am put back in his care, he will keep me prisoner in that cold grey prison, never to see my friends again"<br/>
Marinette gave Adrien a hug, wiping a tear from his eye "Adrien Durand you will never go back into that mansion again as there is no way that Gabriel will ever be allowed to be near you again with the many rules he broken and using a terrorist to spy on you"</p><p>Suddenly the sky became grey and it started to thunder then started to rain, Adrien and Marinette burst out laughing "It's coming down really fast, we're going to be" Marinette umbrella was under them "Dry"<br/>
Adrien noticed the umbrella was the one he gave to Marinette when he became her friend.<br/>
"Is that my old umbrella?"<br/>
"Sure is" </p><p>Adrien and Marinette run all the way to Adrien home both were soaking wet<br/>
"Well i'll see you tomorrow then"<br/>
"Yeah tomorrow"<br/>
Marinette gave Adrien a cheek kiss<br/>
"Bye Adrien" she started to walk home but Adrien knew he had to confess his feelings towards her<br/>
"Marinette wait" Marinette stops and turns around "Yes Adri" she was cut off my Adrien giving her a huge kiss, she drops the umbrella on the floor and pulls Adrien closer to her all while they keep kissing<br/>
"Adrien"<br/>
"Adrien"<br/>
"ADRIEN"<br/>
Adrien was brought out of the throughs he was Marinette with her umbrella looking at him smiles and all<br/>
"Get home safely"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N After a month since the last chapter the penultimate one has finally been realise and I have decided that it's going to be 8 chapters overall so the next one will be the final chapter.</p><p>Next Chapter: The hearing, Gabriel returns will Adrien become an Agreste or Durand and can he confess his feelings towards Marinette.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adrien's Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter in which we discover if Adrien stays an Agreste or becomes a Durand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning the word Scum is used</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day that would determine how Adrien would live the rest of his life as an Agreste or Durand?<br/>
If he became a Durand he will remain happy with a family that clearly loves him as a person who treated him like a normal teenager not a prize trophy like Gabriel Agreste did.<br/>
In the past week he has felt more happiness than he ever did as in the 15 years as an Agreste where he had to act perfect all the time to every person even if they didn't deserve it like Lila but had two because if he was even 99% perfect then gabriel would take away the limited freedom he has.<br/>
Adrien was so lost in thought that he didn't realise his name was being called. </p><p>"Hur"<br/>
"Adrien are you ok?"<br/>
Adrien saw Marinette in front of him along with the Durand's, Marinette parents and his friends. They were at the courthouse and all dressed up in their finest clothes. </p><p>Sofia Pond then came of the door in front of Adrien "Five minute warning" </p><p>"Whatever happens Adrien, we will always be here for you" said Enid<br/>
Adrien smiled knowing that he had the one thing that Gabriel could never give him 'Love'<br/>
Adrien knew he needed to the most important thing and needed to be done before the judge determined his future "Marinette can we speak in private please"<br/>
"Sure Adrien but it needs to be quick" </p><p>Adrien leads Marinette to the boys Bathroom locking the door so they were both face to face with each other a toilet right by them<br/>
"You okay Adrien?" Marinette started to worry<br/>
"I need to get this out and if I don't I won't ever forgive myself especially if Gabriel gets custody of me"<br/>
Marinette took hold of Adrien hand<br/>
"Marinette you are the most wonderful person that have ever lived, you make me so happy and I want you to know that you mean the world to me"<br/>
Marinette started to blush "Adrien are you saying what I think you are saying?"<br/>
"I love you Marinette"<br/>
Marinette grasp<br/>
"Are you going to say something?"<br/>
Marinette pushed Adrien up the wall while giving him a huge kiss, Adrien was shocked that the love of his life was kissing him but returned the kiss with more passion. </p><p>"Wow"<br/>
"I've had feelings for you ever since you gave me your umbrella"<br/>
"But that was"<br/>
"Yep"<br/>
"Why didn't you say anything"<br/>
"Well I was scared that you would reject me and because of that we wouldn't be friends and Hawk Moth would akumatized me"<br/>
"Marinette I would never hate you especially if a world where I don't know you is a world I don't want to live in"<br/>
Marinette smiled then took a deep breath<br/>
"It was probably a good thing that we didn't end up together as there are some things I have done that I'm not pound off"<br/>
"There's nothing bad about you"<br/>
"I wasn't just in love with you, I was obsessed with you"</p><p>"Obsessed?"<br/>
Marinette then told him everything about her wall planner to all the people that got akumatized because of her trying to get with Adrien. </p><p>"Oh"<br/>
Marinette put her arms across her chest "Oh, oh I just admitted I have been stalking you and oh is all you can say"<br/>
"Well it is wrong that you did those things but you admitted your mistakes which is really hard to do and I can see your gotten better"<br/>
"Lots of therapy" </p><p>-------------------------------COURTROOM-------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Marinette and Adrien came in and sat down in their seats just before everyone had to stand up for the Judge before sitting down again.<br/>
"Ok" said the Judge "We are here today to work out where the best place for Adrien is to live with The Durand's or his Father"<br/>
Adrien took a deep breath in and out "Will Adrien Agreste please come up to the stand" </p><p>Adrien sat down at the stand and for the first time in over a week he saw Gabriel Agreste his Father sitting next to his lawyer looking the same as he always does but more angry.<br/>
Sofia stands in front of Adrien "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god"<br/>
"I do" </p><p>"Adrien can you tell me how living with Gabriel is like please"<br/>
"Terrible because I felt trapped"</p><p>"Can you explain what you mean"<br/>
"Gabriel never lead me hand out with my friends, he didn't like that I had friends and always wanted me to be in my room and even through we both lived in the same roof we barely saw each other in fact the last time we had dinner together was 6 weeks ago"<br/>
Adrien took a deep breath "I had to be perfect all the time to every single person even though who don't deserve it and if I was anything less than perfect then no more school, friends, freedom basically he was keeping me prisoner" </p><p>Gabriel stood up and pointed his middle finger at Adrien "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT, I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME"<br/>
Using the gavel The Judge shouted "ORDER"  Gabriel sat down "Gabriel Agreste you are way out of line here, first warning. Continue Adrien" </p><p>"Thank you Judge. The Durand's have given me the one thing I never got from Gabriel and that is Love" </p><p>"Thank you very much"<br/>
"In the past 7 days I had felt more love and happiness with the Durand's than all of my life with the Agreste's. Jenna my Mum is kind, friendly is there for me when I'm sad, Clive is funny with a great sense of humour who has taught me what being a Dad is like and Enid my Sister is the best friend I could ever wish for, she has been there for me since day 1 and along with Clive and Jenna Durand has given me Brightness not Darkness with Gabriel Agreste"</p><p>Adrien sat down back in his seat and received hugs from The Durand's who had tears in their eyes.<br/>
Adrien didn't need to be on the stand any more so holding his Girlfriends eyes he closed his eyes.</p><p>Adrien opened his eyes and saw he was on a hilltop, the sun was going down and he was sitting under a tree "How did I get here"<br/>
"You're dreaming Adrien"<br/>
Adrien turned to the voice "Mum"<br/>
Emilie smiled as she sat next to her son "You grown so much"<br/>
"It's been 2 years and where have you been"<br/>
"You know I can't tell you because Im just in your head"<br/>
"Mum are you proud of me?"<br/>
"Of course I am, you're my Son and as a Mother I will always be proud of you and the Durand's are going to be your new family I know it and you and Marinette make a cute couple, so thinking of giving me Grandkids"<br/>
Adrien turned bright red "We have only just gotten together, It's going to be a few years before we start making a family"<br/>
Emilie giggles "Take as long as you both need"<br/>
"I may not be an Agreste soon but you are still my Mum and I love you"<br/>
Emilie gives Adrien a hug "You will always be my son and I love you too" </p><p>Adrien open his eyes and sees he is back in court and notices Gabriel Agreste in the stand giving oath </p><p>"Gabriel Agreste we have heard Adrien's side, what do you have to say"<br/>
"Everything I have done is to keep Adrien safe and to keep the reputation of the Agreste family and my company"<br/>
Adrien moaned to himself "Of course the only thing he cares about is reputation, reputation, reputation" </p><p>It was fair to say that Gabriel wasn't doing himself any favours as he didn't even feel sorry for what he put Adrien through. In fact it was like he was saying it was a bad thing Adrien got school, friends and freedom.<br/>
"Last Question before you leave. Why did you use Lila Rossi to spy on Adrien's new family even though she has been revealed to be working for Hawk Moth?"</p><p>For a few seconds no one said anything but all eyes were on Gabriel wandering what he would say because there was no way he would defend her but everyone was wrong as Gabriel defended Lila from everything she did even trying to get Marinette akumatized by getting her expelled.</p><p>As the trail got on more people took to the stand from Nino to the Gorilla all giving their say on Gabriel horrible parenting. </p><p>---------------------------------END OF TRAIL-------------------------------------------------<br/>
"Ok" said the Judge "I have heard from all of the witness and looking at the evidence I here by that Adrien is better with the Durand's and that Gabriel is no longer allowed anywhere near Adrien or his new family or friends"<br/>
Huge cheers came across the courtroom, Adrien kisses Marinette on the lips and gave huge hugs to his new family, Gabriel said nothing. </p><p>Outside Adrien was happily looking at his new birth certificate which said Adrien Durand, Adrien smiled as he looked at his new family "Whats for dinner" </p><p>Gabriel was in the repository hands behind his back and speaking to his wife "Emilie, I have lost Adrien, taken away from me by horrible scums who don't understand how to raise my son and because of them my pride and joy the company is at its lowest but mark my word I never give up and because of this I have more time to focus on being Hawk Moth and getting Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous and I will win whatever the price" </p><p>Enid waved Abby goodbye and headed to her bedroom smiling that everything was going great, Adrien was officially an Durand free from the bustard Gabriel Agreste and she made a new friend in Marinette Dupain-Cheng.<br/>
Entering her bedroom she got the shock of her life when she saw a teenage girl wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and jeans "Don't worry Enid I'm on your side" The girl said as Enid walked toward her "Who are you?"<br/>
"I must say congratulations on becoming Adrien's new sister", "Thanks but give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops"<br/>
"Who do I remind you off" asked the girl "I don't have time for this" Enid pulled her phone out of her pocket but the girl took it "Hey"<br/>
"I'll give it back just work out who I am"<br/>
Enid looked at the girl and the more she stares at the girl she starts to get a picture "You look like the love child of my Brother and Marinette Dupain-Cheng"<br/>
The girl smirked back "You're shitting me... really"<br/>
"Hi Aunty Enid"<br/>
Enid sat down on her bed and the girl sat next to her "I'm going to be an Aunt"<br/>
"I have two younger brothers"<br/>
"I never got your name"<br/>
"Emma Durand"<br/>
"And your visiting me in the past because"<br/>
Emma giggles "I asked my parents how they got together and how the Durand's came into their life and they said because of you"<br/>
"I don't understand"<br/>
"How do you think CPS got word of Gabriel Agreste being a shitty parent"<br/>
Enid turned to Emma in shock "So everything that happen in the past week"<br/>
"Is because of me"<br/>
"Should I tell Adrien, he is my brother"<br/>
"He will work it out"<br/>
Emma stood up and using her bracelet made a portal appeared "Im guessing the portal is on the other side", "Present day and I need to return home for payback"<br/>
"On your brothers"<br/>
"My girlfriend, through it would be funny for us to have sex in the shower fully clothed and the water destroyed my phone and bank cards but the sex was outstanding, fastest I've ever cum"<br/>
Emma stepped in and the portal closed behind her. </p><p>Enid played down on her bed "Wow" she whispered "You can say that again" said Adrien. Enid stood up "I heard everything"</p><p>2 Days later and at the Durand's Home it was all joy and laughter as everyone was sitting down having lunch.<br/>
Jenna, Clive, Adrien, Enid, Abby and Marinette all sat down at the table, happily passing food around, laughing, being happy. Adrien looks at his new family and he smiled as he is home.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that is the end of Adrien's new family and Adrien is now Adrien Durand having a happier life. </p><p>I knew very early on that Emma would be the person that sets the story up and that she tells her Aunt. Both Emma and Enid have a great relationship and Emma first told Enid and Abby about her being a lesbian before telling her parents. </p><p>I know that Adrien's friends did nothing but truth be told, couldn't think of anything for them to do, the same can be said for Nathalie.</p><p>My next story will be Ladybug Alternate Ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>